durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Kinnosuke Kuzuhara
Kinnosuke Kuzuhara is a police officer brought in (most likely) to capture Celty. He was known for going to insane lengths to get his man even if it means causing wrecks or anything of the sort. He is extremely persistent as shown when he and dozens of other officers chased celty around the city for an entire day (an event which left her traumatized to the point that she runs as far away as she can if she so much as glances at him). Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. * Episode 01: * Episode 02: Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. * Volume 01: Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. * Volume 01: * Volume 04: Kinnosuke Kuzuhara appears near the beginning of the novel grilling Celty about how her motorbike doesn't have headlights. The two begin yet another chase through Ikebukuro with Kinnosuke keeping up very well with Celty despite her using her supernatural abilities to her advantage (riding on walls to avoid traffic, etc.) This act is what brought so much attention from the media and is effectively what prompts the bounty on Celty's head to be placed (effectively making Kuzuhara the cause of Celty's woes throughout this volume). * He appears later and offers some unexpected assisstance when Celty was being chased by Toromaru members. When one of the bikers takes a swipe at him, Kinnosuke proceeds to beat the living crap out every single biker around him despite being on a motorbike. Celty manages to lose him in the fight. He returns once more with a larger entourage of traffic cops (a dozen or so) but they aren't able to deal with the sheer numbers of the Toromaru members that are chasing Celty and Kyohei (50+ motorbikes). * Volume 09: He appears briefly at the start of the first chapter, once again, chasing Celty. He passes a car Izaya and Shiki are talking in and Izaya comments on how Kinnosuke's relative, Yumeji Kuzuhara, is a member of the anti-yakuza branch of the police department. * Aside from Yumeji, there is also Ginichirou Kuzuhara who is Kinnosuke's older brother. Unlike Kinnosuke, Ginichirou is always calm, level headed, and acts like a gentleman. Kinnosuke also has two sons, one of them is in Mikado's class and is part of the school's disciplinary committee. The other son, Souji Kuzuhara, appears in Ryohgo Narita's other series "Etsusa Bridge" which is set 10 years after Durarara. * Volume 10 : After Shizuo and Kasuka have been arrested, Kinnosuke is put in charge of the paper work. He reviews the evidence and finds it to be full of holes and less than convincing eye witness accounts. Angered at how no one is even willing to talk about it, Kinnosuke takes matters into his own hands and decides to break Shizuo out himself (Kasuka is, sadly, out of his reach). He and Shizuo escape and eventually come across Izaya and Vorona fighting each other. After Shizuo manages to calm Vorona down, they part ways with Kinnosuke becoming a fugitive for aiding in Shizuo's escape. Voice Actors * Japanese: Keiji Fujiwara * English: Christopher Corey Smith Category:Characters